


face to face

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst mayhaps???, F/F, Misaki fucking loses it, i dont know what this is, next harohapi practice finna be awkward as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Misaki’s a pretty chill person, all things considered. She can deal with Hagumi and Kokoro and their boundless energy. She can help Kanon with her timidness, and even translate Kaoru’s Shakespearean pick up lines.But Misaki absolutely cannot stand a confession over text. So when her crush does exactly that, she's faced with a choice between her pride and her heart.





	face to face

Misaki’s a pretty chill person, all things considered. She can deal with Hagumi and Kokoro and their boundless energy. She can help Kanon with her timidness, and even translate Kaoru’s Shakespearean pick up lines. 

 

But Misaki absolutely cannot stand a confession over text. So when her crush does exactly that, she's faced with a choice between her pride and her heart. 

 

The conversation started out fine. It was pretty normal, or as normal as you can get with Kaoru

 

**Kaoru: Dearest kitten, what was the homework for Pre-Calc?**

**Misaki: …uh**

**Misaki: kaoru we go to different schools**

**Kaoru: Ah! You are right, kitten, silly me. I'll have to ask Hina for it.**

 

There's a moment of silence from Kaoru. Misaki feels a little uneasy. Kaoru's pretty stupid, yes, but she usually has some underlying motive when her texts seem trivial. 

 

**Kaoru: Kitten, I have something else I need to tell you.**

 

Ah. There it is. 

 

**Misaki: yeah?**

**Kaoru: I've been meaning to say this for a while.**

**Misaki: mhm. get on with it**

 

It's probably just something about Hello Happy rehearsal. 

 

**Kaoru: The Great Bard once said that nothing can ever come from hiding one’s true feelings.**

**Misaki: ?**

 

**Kaoru is typing…**

 

Apparently the princely girl was unsatisfied with her message, because she stops typing. Probably deleting whatever it was. 

 

**Kaoru is typing…**

 

Again? Misaki doesn't know what hell is going on, but she's getting a little irritated at how evasive Kaoru is being. Why didn't she just spit it out? If she's the one who wanted to talk to Misaki, she better talk to Misaki. 

 

**Kaoru: Kitten.**

**Kaoru: No, Misaki-chan.**

**Kaoru: My heart beats for you, and you only. You are my dearest little kitten. I have fallen like an autumn leaf in the wind, and unless you trample me underfoot, I would love to become your true Phantom Thief.**

 

Misaki blinks at the text message. Slowly, the realization dawns on her. 

 

“A confession?” she mutters. “Why would Kaoru…”

 

It's a joke, obviously. Isn't it? But Misaki isn't so sure. She's almost flattered that her crush likes her back. But the feeling doesn't last long (Misaki wouldn't dare call it fleeting, but the word had crossed her mind). 

 

Misaki is more than a little upset. Why can't Kaoru say it directly to her? Why does she rely on texting to relay the information? 

 

A million questions swim around Misaki’s brain. But they all come down to a single point: If Kaoru isn't able to confess in person, does she really deserve Misaki? 

 

* * *

 

Misaki wakes up feeling unsatisfied. She sighs and stares at the cracks in the ceiling. Last night she had drifted off thinking about what Kaoru had said. 

 

That wasn't a dream, right? Nope. Misaki checks her phone, and the messages are all there. 

 

“Ugh,” she mutters before sitting up to get ready for school. 

 

* * *

 

School didn't do much to collect Misaki’s thoughts. If anything she felt more confused about what to do. But maybe that's just from Kokoro tapping Misaki’s head. 

 

“Misaki. Misaki. Misaki.”

 

“Whaaat?” Misaki asks. 

 

Kokoro grins and peers at Misaki’s face. “You seem really bothered today! I wanna cheer you up!”

 

“Not right now, Kokoro…” 

 

“Aww! You gotta tell me what's wrong!” 

 

Misaki rolls her eyes. “Nothing. I'm just a bit upset at someone.” 

 

“Who?” Kokoro asks. Then she gasps. “Oh no! Don't tell me you had a fight with Michelle!”

 

“It's fine. Michelle and I are on good terms.”

 

Kokoro breathes a sigh of relief. “That's fantastic!”

 

Eventually the bell rings. Misaki walks out of the classroom as Kokoro rambles about some new candy the suits made for her. 

 

“Kokoro, what do I do if I'm afraid and don't know what to do?” Misaki asks. 

 

“Hm… For one, running away never solves anything!” Kokoro says. “It's best to face your fears head-on.”

 

“I see. Thank you.”

 

Well, it's time to pay a special visit to the school across town. 

 

* * *

 

Once she's at Haneoka, it doesn't take very long to find Kaoru. Of course, she's surrounded by girls as usual. But the groupies seem to step back as Misaki approaches. 

 

“Hello, my dearest kitten!” Kaoru says, spreading her arms dramatically. Something’s off, though. 

 

Misaki replies with as neutral a tone she can manage. “Hello.”

 

“Wh-what brings you into my presence today?” Kaoru says. She's definitely uneasy. Perhaps she realized how badly she fucked up. 

 

“Oh, nothing much.” Misaki maintains eye contact with Kaoru and flicks her head to the left. Obediently, Kaoru begins to walk. 

 

They haven't even gone five feet before Misaki gets impatient. She grabs Kaoru’s hand. “Faster,” she says. The other girl lets herself be pulled along, silent the whole time. 

 

Once they arrive behind the school, Misaki finally lets go of Kaoru. 

 

“Say it to my face.”

 

“Excuse me?” Kaoru says, still trying to put on a show. She smirks as if she's won. 

 

“You heard me. Drop the act and  _ fucking say it.” _

 

Kaoru hesitates. Evidently, she's caught on to the fact she isn't in control of the situation. “Misaki-chan… I… love you,” she mumbles, the words dying away. 

 

“Again. Loud, so I can hear you.”

 

“Misaki… I love you!” Kaoru says, more passionately this time.

 

“Good.” Misaki isn't lying. It is good, and she'd probably accept this confession if not for the night before. 

 

Misaki roughly grabs Kaoru by the collar of her shirt, but the way she leans in is so delicate. 

 

Kissing Kaoru is nice, Misaki can't deny. It makes her heart beat faster, and her hands tremble. But she's already made up her mind. 

 

Misaki pulls away suddenly, causing Kaoru to lean forward more in an effort to conserve the kiss. 

 

The two of them are breathing heavily, lips still almost touching. They're so incredibly close, and Misaki almost wants to kiss Kaoru again. 

 

“Have fun with that crush of yours.”

 

The words come out of Misaki’s mouth before she even has time to think about it. She lets go of Kaoru’s shirt, causing her to tumble to the ground.

 

And then Misaki walks away, leaving a blushing, dumbfounded Kaoru staring after her. 


End file.
